1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain lock comprising a lock body and a linkage chain wound around the lock body to reduce the volume of the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,339 disclosed a joint rod lock, which comprises a lock body and a joint bar hoop formed via linking a plurality of bars, and which can be folded together to reduce the volume thereof when collected. A Taiwan patent No. M350495 also disclosed a similar lock.
Compared with the conventional U-shape padlocks having a bulky volume, the abovementioned linkage locks indeed have reduced size. However, the abovementioned prior arts still have room to improve. For example, the appearance of the collapsed locks should be taken in consideration in design in addition to volume reduction.